ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flare
How Flare joined the Tourney Flare is first shown alongside Ivan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters. She is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail, and the team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth. During the first event, Hidden, Flare's team is briefly stared at by Lucy Heartfilia, something which prompts Flare to menacingly stare back at her and teasingly refer to Lucy as "Blondie", until she's told to stop by one of her fellow Mages, Alexei. Later, following Hidden's end, she's chosen by fans' votes to take part in the first day's battle, against Lucy herself, from Team Fairy Tail A. The two are left alone in the arena, and, as their battle starts, Flare keeps teasing Lucy, who doesn't lose any time and summons the Celestial Spirits Taurus and Scorpio, who assault the Raven Tail Mage: Flare avoids Taurus' axe and then blocks Scorpio's Sand Buster by releasing her hair. However, she's struck when the two Spirits combine their power in the Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran move, much to her chagrin. She tries attacking her foe with Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, but Lucy summons Cancer, who nullifies her spell by cutting part of her hair. Angered at the loss of her hair, Flare goes on to assault Lucy, her hair clashing with Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles, a confrontation she loses. Now completely upset, Flare slyly elongates her hair to the Domus Flau's stands, targeting Asuka Connell. She then momentarily gags Lucy with her hair to prevent her from denouncing her move, knocks her on the ground and orders her not to make a sound about the matter if she wants Asuka to live. With Asuka as her hostage, Flare easily dominates Lucy and plans to mark her with the symbol of Raven Tail. However, before she can put the plan into action, Natsu discovers her hair threatening Asuka and destroys it, giving Lucy the chance to fight back. Lucy summons Gemini and Flare cowers in fear as the two prepare to cast Urano Metria. However, Obra dispels the attack from the sidelines before it can hit, and Lucy falls to the ground in exhaustion, giving Flare the win and earning ten points for Raven Tail. During the second day's battles, Flare is watching alongside the rest of her team when Lucy glances at her and makes note that Flare is covered in bruises. When Flare begins to ridicule Lucy by calling her "Blondie" again, her face is suddenly grabbed by Alexei, who threatens to beat her some more if she creates a scene. Flare instantly apologizes and falls silent. She, along with Nullpudding, laughs when Kurohebi tears up Toby's sock at the end of their battle. After Obra gets the lowest score in the Magic Power Finder event on the third day, Flare is shocked and asks him what he's doing. However, she is quickly silenced by Alexei, who reminds her that Obra cannot use his Magic in public. During "Alexei's" match-up against Laxus Dreyar in the third day's battle portion, "Alexei" reveals himself to be Ivan Dreyar while using an illusion to fool the audience. Ivan then orders Laxus to tell him Lumen Histoire's location, and Flare, with her team mates, stands by his side to help intimidate the lightning Mage. However, Laxus shows determination to defeat them all. She listens as Ivan explains the reason behind Raven Tail's creation, and when Laxus reveals to them Makarov's investigation and prior knowledge of their malicious goals, she angrily exclaims that Gajeel betrayed them. Ivan then sends Flare to fight Laxus, but she is easily defeated. After Laxus defeats Ivan, she, along with her guildmates, is hauled off by the Custody Enforcement Unit, disqualified from the Games for their cheating ways. On the evening of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Flare secretly follows Fairy Tail's members to Ryuzetsu Land, a summer leisure spot. Once there she talks with a surprised Lucy explaining that she wasn't arrested, but only taken by the Custody Enforcement Unit for questioning. Lucy then asks her what she wants, Flare blushes and simply says that she came to apologize to her. After that she walks away while Lucy looks at her, smiling. Feeling guilty over her membership in the Raven Tail, Flare decides to try and amend her ways. Journeying to prove herself that she can be part of Fairy Tail, Flare signs up for the second Tourney and takes an interest in He-Man. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Flare brushes her hair. After the announcer calls her name Flare makes her hair the shape of a lion and slashes it as the camera zooms saying "Good, plenty of time." Special Moves Hair Shower: Wolf Fang (Neutral) Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Hair Shower: St. Elmo (Side) Flare whips her hair sending three fireballs forward. Hair Shower: Pteranodon Wing (Up) Flare has her hair take the shape of a pteranodon and flies upward. Hair Shower: Needle Blade (Down) Flare turns her hair into long needles and pierces them into her opponent. Hair Shower: Firefly Flame (Hyper Smash) Flare uses small pieces of her own hair in the air, sets them on fire and makes them explode all around the target. Hair Shower: Thousand Birds (Final Smash) Flare elongates her hair and fires several bundles of hair straight at the target like bullets. Victory Animations #Flare spins her hair around and says "Well, in that case, let me wash your body." #Flare makes her hair the shape of swords, then a raptor and says "Really? That's so sweet." #Flare leans her head as her hair takes the shape of a dog and says "The blonde and the blue are nice, but the red? She's kinda crazy!" On-Screen Appearance Flare swings using her hair to her starting point and says "Is it 'cause my beautiful red hair burned yer wittle tooties?" Trivia *Flare's rival is a prince named Adam, who becomes the man with the power of Grayskull, He-Man. *Flare Corona shares her English voice actress with Lizalfos. *Flare Corona shares her Japanese voice actress with Hildegarde, Akeno Himejima, Naiya, Toralei Stripe and Whirlwind. *Flare Corona shares her French voice actress with Lexine, Melissa, Hokutomaru, Sylia Stingray, Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin, Tickety Tock, Hildegarde a.k.a. Hilda, Ledian, Abby Ni, Beth Vanderwood, Juvia Lockser, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Jericho and Ikaruga. *Flare Corona shares her German voice actress with Sabrina Spellman, General Stacie, Q-Bee, Hayley Smith, Super Megan, Sacagawea, Delaney, Evie and Marceline. *Flare Corona shares his Arabic voice actress with Captain Gato, Sailor Neptune, Impa, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Yui Hirasawa, Eliza Faust, Malon, Gon Freecss, Android 18 and Mikoto Mikasa. *Flare Corona shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Mashiro Kuna. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters